lights_camera_actionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dani and Mel
Mel and Dani have one of the strongest friendships on the show, having been best friends since 1997. They met in kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since. They always have each other's back in every situation and know every ounce of detail about one another. They have bragged many times that they could write a dictionary-sized book on each other. They both discovered their love for acting together and chased that dream hand in hand. In high school they never went anywhere without each other and both maintained high statuses there. The two of them knew they had power in the school, and people would part down the middle when they walked down the hallways to let them through. The two of them were young, beautiful and little bitchy. All the boys wanted to date them and all the girls wanted to be them. They might have been bitches to people they disapproved of, but always supported each other no matter what, even if they didn't approve of the decision the other made. For example, when Dani started doing drugs and smoking, Mel disapproved heavily but didn't try to control her (knowing it never even work). But, when Dani finally chose to go to rehab and needed support, Mel was right there with her every step of the way, ready to offer it. They both got accepted into the University of California together and made the move from Miami to L.A together. They were roommates for all four years. They were also both successful in getting internships at the same studio and in the "''Pilot' ''episode of the series, they become roommates yet again, moving into the same apartment (with Becca as well). The two of them share a few personality traits which is expected after being together for decades. They both share similar humour and often laugh at the same things. They rarely make fun of each other, but make fun of other people together. It has been said about them that when they're together, they're almost feared - a force to be reckoned with. Separately they are both already have very powerful presences, but when they get together, it's undeniable. Especially when they communicate solely with facial expressions, leaving everyone around them in the dark. Whenever they share a victory, they usually celebrate with what they call a "high boob" where they jump up slightly and hit their chests together. This shocks a lot of people because from the outside they appear to be traditional, docile and gentle girls. But in reality, Dani and Mel aren't anything if they aren't strong, independent, modern women. Once they open their mouths, or move a muscle, you can tell. They aren't afraid to speak up and take up space. When they learned what feminism was in the eighth grade, they decided to make it one of their missions to change the way in which the world perceived women. This made for a change in their behaviors. They were unapologetically fierce, with bold personalities who owned their bodies and their sexuality. Several of their ways would be thought of as traditionally masculine, such as the way in which they fight. It needs to be said first of all that Dani and Mel rarely fight. They say the reason is because they don't want to waste a minute of their life being separate. On the rare occasion that they do fight, they either go outside and settle it in a physical fight, or they'll talk about how stupid it is to fight in the first place. Their longest recorded fight was during Season 8 when Mel believed Dani stole the spotlight at her wedding. Part of this comes from Mel's secret need to be as good or better than Dani. Their whole friendship, she has felt in competition with her whether it be for boys, friends, popularity, beauty, etc. But being a smart girl, Mel knew how stupid it was to be jealous of her best friend so she bottled it up. But at her wedding, a day she had been looking forward to her entire life, she had had enough with the secret rivalry and let all her feelings from all those years come out. Others are often jealous of Dani and Mel's friendship, in particular, Becca who had the task of living with them for years. She always felt like the third wheel and envied how close the were. Dani and Mel are aware that people envied them, and milked it a lot of time by speaking solely in inside jokes or linking arms or even performing an elaborate handshake.